


Let it Burn

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Song Lyrics, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Drunken Hawke is tired and alone, rage is a best friend.Pairing: NoneSong:Let it BurnArtist: RedStoryline: None





	Let it Burn

“You’ve taken everything from me! What more can I give? What else do I have that you want?” It’s a shout into the night the pop of the glass and then the brief snap of flame as the whiskey hit. 

“Do you really blame me?” Tentative words spoken into the air hoping for answers, not sure what to do.

“What?” She’s resting her head on the forearm holding the mantle. Tired, she sounds exhausted and he almost regrets coming to her. Surely the task can wait, but he knows better. He repeats the words waiting for a reaction. There is a quick shake of head and a deep sigh as she straightens and looks at him. “No Master Tethras, I do not blame you. I don’t blame you for the death of my brother at the hands of an ogre, I don’t blame you for the death of my sister as we tried to escape the deep roads.” Pause for breath as she turns headed towards the table with the liquor on it pouring two more glasses and handing it to him. “I don’t even blame you for the death of my mother at the hands of a crazy mage serial killer. What has happened to me and my family is my fault.” Swig of the amber liquid the harshness already changing the timber of her voice to something darker and sexier. “I might blame this damn city, I wonder if I should take the Arishok’s offer.” Glace to see his reaction on that slight smile at what she sees.

“What offer would that be?” He’d never been allowed in when Hawke went for her weekly visits with the horned oxman. 

“To destroy the city and sift through the rubble, to be honest I wouldn’t mind seeing KirkWall in flames.” Varric closes his eyes in frustration, she’s drunk. Glare at him, “Don’t start with wondering if I am drunk. I am, it’s the only way I can stand it right now. I was trusted with the family safety and I failed.” Arms flung wide to encompass the house and the city, “I am officially the last of my name Varric and I don’t think I care anymore.” 

“You’re not alone Isolde, you have friends. Even have a relative if you count Gamlen.” He’s trying to lighten the mood and knows it to be futile. 

“Ah yes, my fantastic uncle Gamlen that sold me into servitude to get into the city, sold my family fortune so I had to go into the deep roads and lose my sister. That fantastic piece of shit that blames me for mother’s death one day and begs for money the next.” Shake of head no, “I don’t think I will include him in the family.” 

“You still have friends.” Varric regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. 

“Ah yes friends, blood mage that is currently obsessed with a mirror, a spirit possessed mage crazier than I am, Captain of the guards who barely tolerates me because I killed her tainted husband like he asked me to.” Purse of lips for that, “Let’s count the mage hating lyrium laced warrior that can’t stand me because surprise I am a mage.” She’s slightly slurring now, “Oh I know let’s talk about Isabelle! You know the one that stole the book from the Qunari and then abandoned me, fantastic friend that one!” She’s pacing now abandoning glass to the table arms crossed as a finger taps her lips, “Oh but I forget the pious priestly prince, do I get bonus points for being sober enough to say that?” Wave of hand, “nevermind points said prince is barely civil to me because I despise that good for nothing woman he calls holiness.” She stopped the pacing to face him, “Shall we talk about your reasons for not being my friend?” When Varric turns away for a moment, “I thought not. I am alone in this city Varric and for all I care it can complete the rot that has started. I am tired, I’ve had enough.” 

It’s Varric’s turn to sigh and he does, shaking his head barely before looking her in the eye, “Your right Hawke, but this is your home and for all it has taken you have given many in this city a life and a chance to make something better of themselves. What exactly did the Arishok offer because the note in my hand from the Magister is very frantic. Would you really allow the oxmen to destroy a city that you helped build?” 

“Yes Varric, I very much would because if it’s not him then it will be someone else.” He’s got no words for that but does leave the message from the magister on the couch as he walks away. Despite the mood she is in she’ll look at the words and she’ll act, she always does.


End file.
